


Taking Cues

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca is good at a lot of things, some of them really unexpected. One thing she sucks at is picking up Aubrey's signals that she wants to rip her clothes off. Aubrey thinks she has a plan to rectify the situation.





	

Beca was good at a lot of things. Even things most people wouldn't expect. Sure she had the music thing down pat. She also had an uncanny knack for Fantasy Football despite not even following a team - something that annoyed Jesse and Luke to no end. And even though she was just a little over five feet tall, she could sink a three pointer with little effort. Hopeless under the rim, of course, but from the field it was all net. She also baked the best apple pie any of the Bellas had ever eaten, swearing by her grandmothers recipe, god rest her soul, but couldn't cook a damn thing else.

One thing she was horrible at, though, was picking up on her girlfriend's cues that she was up for some more amorous activity. Multiplied endlessly when she was working on a mix. She blamed it on not having had a girlfriend for this long before, let alone one like Aubrey. It drove Aubrey crazy in more ways than one.

She didn't doubt that Beca was attracted to her. The brunette instigated their bedroom activities more than enough to satisfy that. But when Aubrey was dropping hints, it felt like it would take a sledgehammer to the face with 'Fuck Me' engraved on it to get Beca to notice.

She was lamenting this very problem to Chloe one morning over their post yoga smoothie, when the redhead made a good point. "Beca is oblivious to just about everything, though." The more Aubrey thought about it, the more accurate it was. Beca was pretty oblivious. She hadn't even realized Aubrey was into her until the blonde had marched right up to her and kissed her senseless.

"So what do I do?"

"Give her a signal she can't ignore," Chloe suggested.

"Like what, take all my clothes off and just stand there til she sees?" Aubrey said dryly.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Put some super fucking hot lingerie on and stand there," Chloe said. Aubrey just shook her head and they dropped it.

But when she got home, Beca was working on a mix, and Aubrey couldn't help but revisit the idea. She owned a lot of lingerie and she knew Beca had a bit of a thing for it. She figured it wouldn't hurt to try and see if Chloe was on to something. She went into her bedroom and put on her very best lingerie - a black corset set with garters and stockings - and put a robe on over the top before going back into the living room.

Beca was still engrossed in her laptop and didn't notice the robe. So Aubrey took it off with great flourish and dropped it to the floor. Beca's eyes caught the movement and she looked up, her jaw immediately dropping.

"Holy fuck," she stuttered. Her fingers hurriedly hit the save command and she closed the laptop and moved it to the side without taking her eyes off the blonde. "What's this about?"

"I've noticed you're a little slow picking up my cues sometimes," Aubrey said. "But that's okay because I think I've come up with a good signal here."

"I'll fucking say," Beca said. She sat back and let her eyes freely traverse the blonde's body. Aubrey knew she looked good. And she loved when Beca looked at her like this. After a few moments the brunette got up and ran her hands down Aubrey's arms. Then, despite the absolute carnal look she had in her eyes just a second ago, she leaned in and left a soft and tender kiss on Aubrey's lips.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on," she said softly, sliding her arms around her. "I love you, Aubrey, even if I'm not always quick on the uptake when it comes to this stuff. I hope you don't think I don't adore you and want you, because I've never wanted or needed another person in my life the way I want and need you." Her eyes were locked on Aubrey's, full of emotion. Aubrey was struck dumb. This was supposed to have been cheeky and light but Beca had gone and surprised her again.

"I know I'm not good at reading social cues and stuff," she continued, "but I promise you, that whenever you want me, I'm yours. I'm yours all the time, hopelessly and willingly yours." Aubrey's eyes misted over as Beca leaned in to kiss her again. She clutched the brunette's shirt, pulling her closer as their embrace deepened. She was too overcome to say anything but Beca didn't need to hear a reciprocation.

Beca needed to be right where she was, in Aubrey's arms as the blonde managed to unbutton her jeans and slide them partway down until she could kick them off. And Aubrey needed her just as bad, needed the skim of the smaller girls' hands up her back and the pressure of her lips under her jaw. They navigated their way through the hall to the bedroom, Beca's shirt coming off somewhere down the line, and Aubrey divested her of her underwear.

Beca knelt reverently before her and unhooked the stockings from the garter clasps, pushing them down slowly in turn and sliding her hands back up. She moved to the corset next, dexterous fingers having no issue with the tiny hook closures. Once it was off she softly cupped her breasts just for a moment and then leaned in to kiss her, hands running down her back and sliding into the waistband of the panties. She pushed them down and Aubrey helped her wriggle them off, before Beca pushed her gently onto the bed so she was sitting down.

She straddled her lap, running light fingers through her hair and looking at her with unadulterated adoration. Their lips came together again, a passionate meeting, as if breathing their love into one another's mouths. Beca's hands began to trail over her body, small hands carving out a journey on her skin. Aubrey was always surprised by how firm Beca's touch was when she was so petite and delicate under the plaid and denim.

Their kisses were growing breathless, and Beca stood up momentarily so they could properly recline on the bed. When she settled back on top of Aubrey's body, it was with a lingering kiss as her fingers gently trailed her jawline. Her mouth soon followed her fingers, then continued south, leaving the softest of kisses in a trail down her body. Her hands settled on her breasts momentarily, massaging and squeezing as her mouth descended past her abdomen. Aubrey was panting with need.

Beca switched up her game and instead of continuing down, she moved back up and let her lips skim the valley of her breasts before focusing her attention on each of them in turn. Aubrey dragged her nails across Beca's back, she needed her now, dammit. Beca could read that cue, though, and she went back to making her way down Aubrey's body. When she finally settled between her legs, she pushed one of Aubrey's legs up so it was bent at the knee as she leaned forward.

Aubrey let out a sigh as she finally felt Beca's tongue. Beca settled into a rhythm, making sure Aubrey was positively desperate before she entered her gently with two fingers. She watched as Aubrey's body shuddered as she began to move them, slowly at first, then faster. As Aubrey grew closer she let her mouth reattach to her clit, still driving the two fingers effortlessly. She curled them a little, knowing that it would bring her undone quickly, and in a few short strokes, Aubrey was coming with a breathy moan. Beca slowed her fingers, but didn't stop until Aubrey could no longer take the slightest movement, then gently removed them and took great pleasure cleaning them off with her tongue.

Aubrey took a few moments to regain her breath, and Beca just busied herself kissing along her collarbone. "I love you, Bree," she murmured.

"I love you too," Aubrey responded. She tugged Beca toward the edge of the bed and sat her down. Then she knelt on the floor in front of her, gazing up at her for a moment. Beca leaned in and kissed her deeply, Aubrey fisting a hand in her hair. Then she pulled back and hooked Beca's legs over her shoulder. This time Beca dug her hands in Aubrey's hair as the blonde began to toy at her clit with her tongue. She sucked in a breath as Aubrey let the tip of her tongue flick rapidly over the bud, heels digging into Aubrey's back. She moved to Beca's opening, driving her tongue in as far as it would go, wanting to taste her entirely. Beca was urging her on, something that made Aubrey wild. She loved hearing Beca tell her how good it felt. Eventually she moved back to her clit, humming as her lips closed over it.

Beca wasn't a screamer during orgasm. She was the exact opposite, dead silent. But her body tensed and the pain of her heels against Aubrey's back was signal enough, let alone the stream of warm fluid suddenly coating her mouth and chin. Beca fell back on the bed and Aubrey curled up next to her. She pulled the blonde toward her, kissing her repeatedly, hands holding her head close. When fatigue began to set in, they moved back to the pillows and cuddled in to one another.

"I know I can be a bit oblivious," Beca said drowsily. "But one thing I'm always going to be clear on is that I love you more than anything."

"I know," Aubrey said. "And I love you too, Beca." Beca pressed a last sleepy kiss to her cheek and pulled her arm tighter across Aubrey's waist as she fell asleep.


End file.
